The Choice
by JoannaPiper
Summary: Piper must choose between Leo and Dan. Or risk losing them both. plz. R


DISCLAIMER: Based on the Spelling Productions TV show Charmed, created by Constance M. Burge. All characters are property of Spelling Productions, except for Nathaniel and Zarok who I created my self. Unauthorized reproduction or reposting of text is not allowed. Contact Leo's Girl to ask for permission.   
  
  
SUMMARY: Piper must choose between Leo and Dan. Or risk losing them both.  
  
  
Author's Note: This is my second Fan Fic story and I would really appreciate any comments. Though this is my second story it takes place before "The Test". This story starts at the end of the episode Awakening. The first part of this story up until Piper's thoughts are direct quotes from Awakening.   
  
  
We open at the club. It is about ten o'clock. The Halliwell sisters have just been released from the hospital.  
"Have either of you seen Dan?" Piper asked.  
"No why?" Prue and Phoebe asked sounding a bit suprised.  
"No reason I guess. I just thought he might stop by," Piper said.  
"You know sweetie Dan heard you call out Leo's name when you were coming around in the hospital," Phoebe said.  
"He did. That wasn't me thinking about Leo. That was just.," Piper started.  
"Him saving you," Phoebe finished.  
They talked for another minute congratulating Prue on quitting her job at Bucklands. When all of a sudden they saw Leo walk in.  
Piper started to walk over to him. "Thank him for us too," Phoebe said.  
"Hey," Piper said coming over to him.  
"Hey. How are you feeling," Leo asked softly turning to face her.  
"Ok. A little tired. Which is actually a good thing," Piper said. "Leo thanks for everything,"   
"I couldn't let you die Piper," Leo said softly.  
"I'm glad you couldn't. Did you get in trouble?" she asked.  
"Yah. Actually a lot. They found out what I did. They clipped my wings," he said.  
"Oh Leo I'm so sorry," Piper said sounding guilty.  
"It wasn't your fault. And it's not permanent. More like a temporary suspension. I hope," he said. "I guess I always hoped we would get a second chance."  
"Leo. I'm with Dan now," she said.  
"I know. But now that I'm mortal I'm gonna fight for you," he said.  
  
  
Later that night Piper was lying awake in bed thinking. Ever since Leo saved her and told her he had, had his wings clipped she had been thinking.  
She had two great guys. Both of them loved her. On one hand there was Dan. He was great, funny, and would be there for her. And she was falling in love. Why mess up a good thing.  
But on the other hand there was Leo. She had fallen in love with him the first time she had seen him. He knew her better than any other man ever could. She had told him all her secrets.   
She had seen the future, she had been married to him. They had a daughter. Come to think of it the only reason they had broken up was because he had to leave all the time. Now that he was mortal that eliminated the problem.  
No, there was more to it than that. Things between them had not been perfect. They had other issues. And again what about Dan. She would really hate to hurt him, Leo would not be there forever. He would become a White Lighter again and leave.  
And she had to decide soon or risk losing them both. If she didn't choose one of them they would think she had chosen the other and leave.   
She finally got so frustrated that she turned over and tried to fall asleep. It took her two hours before she finally fell into a fitful sleep.  
  
  
Piper woke up the next morning and groaned. She had tossed and turned all night. She looked at the clock. It was six thirty.  
She figured she had gotten one hour of sleep last night. "I might as well get up. I'll never get back to sleep and I'll be better off if I get to work and can focus on something," she muttered climbing out of bed.  
After a quick shower she changed and headed down stairs. When she walked into the living room she glanced at the couch. It had blankets and a pillow on it.  
She groaned again. She had invited Leo to stay at the house until he got a job. This would not help her relationship with Dan, but what could she do.   
Leo had saved her life and lost his job because of it. What could she do? Throw him on the street? "I need some coffee," Piper said walking to the kitchen. Leo was already there. He was standing at the stove cooking.  
"Good morning Piper. Want some breakfast?" he asked her.  
"Sure Leo. Good morning. Why are you up so early? Did you sleep ok?" she asked.  
"I slept fine. Thank for asking. I got up early to start looking for a job. I don't want to wear out my welcome. I know it'll be awkward between you and Dan as long as I stay here," Leo said.  
"It's ok Leo stay as long as you need. Dan will understand. I'll tell him the truth, that you lost your job and that since we've been friends for a long time I invited you to stay here," Piper said. It was hard for her to say the word friend. It seemed so inadequate. Leo and she had been much more than friends for so long. When she met him she felt as though she had met her soul mate. Though that was over she hated to hurt him.  
"Thank you Piper. But I wouldn't feel right about staying very long. Here's your breakfast," he said placing a plate of food in front of her.  
"Thank you Leo," Piper said looking at the food. The breakfast consisted of scrambled eggs, toast and orange slices.  
"Here's your coffee," Leo said coming over again with two cups of coffee and another plate of food. He sat down on the other side of the table and started to eat.  
Piper took a bite of her eggs. "Leo these are really good," she commented.  
"I'm glad you like them," Leo said looking pleased. "I learned to cook from my mother. She said that when I met a woman and fell in love that I should be able to help with the cooking, and do at least as well. I don't know if I achieved that goal, but I do ok,"   
He looked at Piper and then looked down embarrassed. The rest of the meal was spent in silence.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Piper drove to the P3 to start work. On the way she kept thinking about what to do about Leo and Dan. She thought about this the whole time she was driving. Just as she was driving up to P3 she decided that even though she didn't know what to do, she did not want to throw away her relationship with Dan. She made a mental note to call Dan when she had a chance.   
She worked for the whole morning. She had thought that this morning she would have a light work load. As it turned out today was destined for disaster.  
When she first walked in the place was in chaos. The sprinklers had gone off and soaked the whole place. She inspected the damage and arranged to have supplies sent over and to have the place cleaned in time to open on time that night.   
Just as she thought she was in the clear around one and was going to call Dan. She found out the sound system had been blown out. "As if this morning hasn't been hard enough," Piper muttered.  
"All right see what can be salvaged," she said to her staff. She headed to her office, sat down and picked up the phone.  
  
  
A few minutes later she was on the phone with the manager of California Sounds. "No not tomorrow today. I need to have it all installed by tonight. I know it's a push. Tell you what I'll pay extra to have it by tonight. Good. That's right the P3. Thank you. Bye," Piper said hanging up the phone.  
She opened the door and called her assistant. When her assistant came in a moment later Piper was going over the clubs finances.  
"Miss Halliwell, you wanted to see me," her assistant asked.  
"Yes Karen. I want a report on how the repairs are going. Please tell me well. I can't take much more bad news," Piper said.  
"Things are going well. They just delivered the supplies. We'll be ready tonight," Karen said. "Is there anything else?"  
"No. Thanks Karen," Piper said. Once Karen had left she went back to the finances. If tonight went well they would still make a profit. She worked the rest of the afternoon. Things were looking up. California Sound had delivered on time and she had called Dan. He had agreed to meet her at the club tonight.  
Just as she was relaxing she heard a knock at the door. "Come in," she said. Karen stepped in.  
"I'm sorry to bother you Miss Halliwell. But the bartender just called. He said he had gotten a better offer and that he quit," Karen said.  
"It's all right. Thank you for telling me. You go back and finish setting up, I'll arrange for another bartender," Piper said. She decided to call the house. Maybe if she was lucky Phoebe still had the number of the bartender she had dated.  
She pressed her fingers to her temples. She was getting a splitting headache. This had been a stressful day. One disaster after another. She had also missed lunch.  
She took five ibuprofen and dialed the house. After a few rings someone picked up. "Hello. Halliwell residence," Leo answered.  
"Hi Leo. Is Phoebe there?" Piper asked.  
"Sorry Piper. Phoebe is out with Prue. They should be back in half an hour. Are you ok," he said picking up on the tension in Piper's voice.  
"No I'm not. The whole day has been awful. This morning the sprinklers went off. Then the sound system blew out," Piper said. "And now I'm short a bartender. I can't take anymore of this. I was calling to see if Phoebe still had the number of the bartender she dated a few months ago. Now that she isn't there I don't know what I'm going to do," she said sobbing by now.  
"Piper it's going to be ok. You'll get through this," Leo said in a soothing voice. He reassured her for another minute till she had calmed down. "Tell you what. As soon as Phoebe and Prue get back I'll have them come down to the club. I'm sure they can help. And if you like I'll come down also. I tended bar part time through college. I'll tend bar if it'll make it easier for you," Leo said still in a soft voice.  
"Thank you Leo. That would really help me out," Piper said. A minute later she hung up the phone. She hadn't meant to tell him any of that. It was just when she heard his voice. So caring, so familiar, so loving. She thought the last one before she could catch herself.  
  
  
  
  
About an hour later Prue, Phoebe and Leo arrived. "Piper you look tired. What can we do to help?" Phoebe asked.  
"Phoebe you can help set up tables. Prue you can help with the organizing of supplies. And Leo if you would please check to make sure the bar has everything for tonight," Piper said.  
  
  
The club opened on time and Prue and Phoebe had finished their tasks and were dancing. Piper was sitting at the bar talking to Leo. They were in a lull. Leo had just finished served all the customers.  
"Thank you again for helping out tonight Leo. I really appreciate it," Piper said.  
"No problem Piper. I'm just glad I could help," he said.  
"So how goes the job search?" she asked him.  
"Not to well. I can't find anyplace that is hiring that doesn't require a social security number, references. Or at least a past," Leo said laughing.  
Piper laughed along with him for a minute. When she stopped she turned back to Leo and said "You know your the best bartender I've ever had. I'll hire you."  
"Really?" he asked. She nodded. He leaned over and hugged her. "Your the best friend I've ever had," he said out loud. "I'm really sorry I lost you," he thought.  
"Your welcome. I mean it you have been great tonight. You really pulled me out of a jam," she said.   
They talked for a minute. They were joking and having a good time. All of a sudden Leo's face changed. "I'd better get back to my duties," he said turning and walking away.  
Piper was puzzled. What had caused him to switch moods so rapidly. She turned around and saw Dan walking towards her. She held up her hand and waved.  
He saw her but did not wave back. A minute later he managed to make his way through the crowd to her. "Hi," she greeted him.  
"What is he doing here?" Dan demanded accusatorily.  
"He works here. I hired him," Piper replied. "Do you have a problem with one of my friends working for me?"  
"No I guess not," Dan said cooling off. "Do you want to dance?"  
"Sure," she said. They headed onto the dance floor and danced the rest of the night. Though Piper had fun she couldn't get the image of Dan standing there accusing her out of her mind.   
  
  
  
  
She was up the whole night trying to deiced what to do. At the beginning of the day she had thought dating Dan was the best thing to do. Now she wasn't so sure. Tonight she had seen a different side of him. And it was not one she liked.  
He had seemed angry that Leo was even there. And more than that he had practically accused her of going behind his back. She thought he trusted her. Now she wasn't so sure.  
And then there was Leo. He had come to her rescue today, when she had needed him the most. It was so easy to tell him things. If it hadn't been for him she didn't know how she would have gotten through the day.  
She decided she had to make a choice of she would fall apart under the strain. She went up to the attic and started flipping through the "The Book Of Shadows,". After a while she found the spell she had been looking for. The Truth Spell:  
For those who want the truth revealed,  
Open thy heart and secrets unsealed,  
From now until it's now again,  
After which this memory ends.  
Those who are now in this house,  
Will hear the truth from others' mouths.  
  
  
She wrote down the spell and closed the book. She decided to cast it the next day. She went back to her room and fell asleep. She slept peacefully, secure in the knowledge that she had found a solution.  
  
  
The next morning when Piper woke up she decided it would be better to wait until Prue and Phoebe had left to cast the spell. She changed and then went down to the kitchen. She saw that Leo was all ready up and so were Prue and Phoebe.  
Leo had made breakfast again. When she walked in they all greeted her. "Morning sleepy head. I thought it was my job to sleep late," Phoebe said joking.  
"Morning everybody," Piper said as she sat down at the table.   
"Would you like breakfast?" Leo asked pleasantly.  
"Yes. Thank you," Piper replied. Leo stood up and picked up a covered plate of food off the counter and poured a fresh cup of coffee. He walked over to her and set the food down in front of her. "Here you go. Enjoy," he said.   
"Thank you Leo," she said. She could get used to this.  
"Leo. It's ok if you don't find a place for a while. As long as you keep making breakfasts like this. You can stay as long as you want," Phoebe said taking a bite.   
Leo laughed. "Thanks Phoebe. But it's just pancakes and sausage. I'm sure Piper makes better breakfasts than this," Leo said looking embarrassed.  
"Not so. Piper rarely makes breakfast," Phoebe said.  
"Hey," Piper said. "That's the last time I make coffee for you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Later after Prue and Phoebe had left Piper and Leo were sitting at the table talking. "I just wanted to thank you again for coming to my rescue last night," Piper said.  
"I was glad to do it. And I got a job out of it," Leo said easily.   
They talked for a few more minutes before Piper asked "Would you go get the paper?"  
"Sure I'll be right back," he said standing up. He walked to the door and opened it. He stepped out and shut the door behind him.  
Piper pulled the sheet of paper with the truth spell written on it. She quickly unfolded the paper and cast the spell.  
For those who want the truth revealed,  
Open thy hearts and secrets unsealed,  
From now until it's now again,  
After which this memory ends.  
Those who are now in this house,  
Will here the truth from others' mouths.  
  
  
Right after she finished casting the spell Leo came back in. She shoved the paper back in her pocket and turned to Leo. "Thank you Leo," Piper said as he handed her the paper.  
"Your welcome. It was no problem," he said. "Would you hand me the sports section?"  
She handed it to him and started reading the restaurant reviews. This was great so far Leo was actually happy to get her the paper.  
They continued reading for a while. Piper had gotten through the restaurant reviews and was reading the headlines. Leo was still on the sports section. All was going well until they heard a sound in the living room.  
They got up to see what it was. Leo was going to go first but Piper stopped him. "Leo wait now that your mortal I stand a better chance of fighting off an enemy," she said.  
They walked into the living room and found a man sitting on the couch. "Hello. You must be Piper Halliwell. One of the Charmed Ones. And you must be Leo her fallen White Lighter. I'm Nathaniel. I'm not a demon but I work for one. I'm not here to kill you but to deliver a message. My master Zarok is going to start killing innocents unless you turn over your powers to him. I will be in touch later to tell you the time and place," Nathaniel said standing up.  
Piper tried to freeze him. He just laughed. "Your powers do not work on me witch," Nathaniel said. "Not as long as I have this," he said holding up a blue talisman.  
Piper rushed at him and tried to take it from him. He quickly placed the pendant back in his pocket, laced his fingers together and brought them down on her head. She crumpled to the floor. "When she wakes up tell her not even the power of three can defeat me. Much less my master. Farewell," Nathaniel said. He waved his hand and disappeared.   
Leo rushed over to Piper and felt her pulse. It was strong. She was just out cold. He sat down and cradled her head in his arms. After a few minutes she started to came around.  
Her eyelids fluttered open and she tried to sit up. "Easy Piper. Don't' try to push your self," Leo said.  
She laid her head back down and stayed there for a moment. "Where did he go?" she asked.  
"He left. How are you feeling?" he asked.  
"My head really hurts but other than that ok," she answered.  
"Let's move you to the couch. Ok?" he asked.  
"Ok," she answered.  
Leo helped her sit up by supporting her back. He then helped her stand up and walk over to the couch. She laid down on the couch. "That feels better. Thank you Leo," she said.  
"I'm glad. Is there anything I can get you?" he asked her.  
"If you don't mind some ibuprofen and a glass of water," she said.  
"Ok," he said going into the kitchen and getting it for her. He came back a minute later with the water and ibuprofen. "Here you are," he said handing it to her.  
She started to sit up but winced in pain. "Here let me help," Leo said. He sat down on the edge of the couch and put his arms behind her shoulders. He gently supported her as she sat up.  
As she was finishing the water he shifted his weight to help her lay back down. In the process he slid further back on the couch. "I'm sorry," he said sounding embarrassed.   
"It's ok," Piper said laying her head down in his lap. She closed her eyes and just before she fell asleep she said "Thank you Leo."  
"Your welcome," he said as she fell asleep. He sat still with her head in his lap and studied her face. She looked so peaceful. He mentally kicked him self for letting her go. He should have clipped his wings. His life as a White Lighter was important to him. But being with Piper was what he really wanted deep in his heart. And now it was to late. He was finally mortal and Piper was dating Dan. He loved her too much to destroy her happiness.  
He sat there like that for an hour. Just watching her sleep peacefully, with her head in his lap. After an hour he heard the sound of the front door opening and shutting. then footsteps coming towards them. He figured it had to be Phoebe or Prue who else would just walk in.  
A minute later he got quite a shock when Dan walked in. "What the heck are you doing," Dan shouted.  
Piper woke up and looked around "Oh God Dan. This isn't what it looks like," she said sitting up despite the pain in her head.  
"Then what is it? I knew you were seeing him behind my back," Dan said.  
"I am not Dan let me explain. I don't blame you for being angry. I know how this must look," Piper said.  
"Fine explain," Dan said still furious.  
"I walked into the wall a few minutes ago. I was knocked out. Leo sat with me till I woke up and then helped me lay down. I fell asleep. That's all there is to it," she said. It was mostly the truth, except that Zarok's minion had knocked her out, instead of her running into the wall.  
"Fine even if I believed that. What was Leo doing here in the first place?" Dan asked.  
"Dan I should have told you earlier, but Leo is staying here. He lost his job. Partly because of me..." Piper was about to continue but Dan cut her off.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"How could you not tell me. No don't answer that. I should have known. I saw the way you look at him. I saw you hug him last night and laugh at his jokes," Dan shouted.  
Piper remembered that she had cast the truth spell that morning. She decided to tell him the truth. "Dan I have something to tell you. I'm a witch, my sisters are also. We're the Charmed Ones, our job is to protect the innocent. We each have powers. Prue can move objects with her mind and astral project. Phoebe gets premonitions of bad things to come so that we can stop them. I can freeze time.  
Leo was our White Lighter. A White Lighter is a guardian angel for witches, his power was healing. He had his wings clipped for saving my life. You know at the hospital I died. Leo met me at the gates of heaven and saved me. In doing so he broke all the rules.  
This morning a minion of Zarok, a demon who wants to destroy us came to deliver a message from Zarok. I tried to defeat him and he knocked me out. Leo was doing just what I said he was. Helping me.  
I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I didn't know if I could trust you with our secret," Piper said after taking a deep breath.  
"You didn't know if you could trust me," Dan echoed. "Well you know what Piper. I never have trusted you completely either. I always thought there was something odd about you. The way you always have to leave. Well now I know the truth, all those times you said you had a family emergency. You were really leaving to be with him. And now that I finally caught you. You make up all this junk about witchcraft and protecting the innocent," Dan said sneering when he said witchcraft and protecting the innocents.  
"Dan that's not true," Piper said.  
"Yah sure," Dan said.  
"She's telling you the truth. We did date but that's over. Don't throw this away. I would trade anything to be in your place," Leo said standing up.  
"Don't you give me that. You know what you did," Dan said turning to walk out. "You jerk," he said turning around to face Leo. He swung his fist at Leo's face. Leo tried to duck but Dan's fist connected despite his efforts. He fell to the ground.  
"Leo," Piper said standing up and rushing over to Leo. "Dan leave," she said ordering him out.  
"Fine I was leaving anyway. I had come to tell you I got promoted an was moving to Dallas Texas. I was going to ask you to marry me and move there with me. But forget it. I never want to see you again. I hope you pay for your deceit," Dan said before turning and walking to the door. A second later Piper heard the door slam.  
Piper cradled Leo's head in her arms. "Come on wake up," she said gently stroking his forehead. A minute later he started to wake up.  
"I'm sorry," Leo said starting to sit up.  
"No it's not your fault. Lay down," Piper said putting her hand on his shoulder and pushing him down. They sat there for a few minutes, Leo stretched out on the floor with his head cradled in Pipers arms.  
After that time Piper said to Leo "Let's move you to the couch. You'll be a lot more comfortable," she helped him over to the couch. After she had helped him settle down she said "You stay here, I'll get you some ice."  
"Thanks,"' he said. Piper walked to the kitchen and opened the freezer. She pulled out an ice pack and wrapped it in a towel. She ran some warm water over the towel and headed back to the living room.  
When she got there she came over to the couch. Leo was laying with his eyes closed. She whispered "Leo are you awake?" so as not to wake him if he was not.  
"No I'm not. I was just resting my eyes," Leo said opening his eyes and sitting up slightly. Piper sat down on the couch near his head and pulled it onto her lap.   
"Here you are," she said gently placing the ice on his eye.   
"Thanks," Leo said. "But you know you don't have to do this."  
"Yes I do. It was my fault he hit you. If I had told him sooner he wouldn't have.," Piper said starting to cry.  
"Piper. It's ok, it's not your fault," Leo said trying to calm her down. "I'm sure Dan didn't mean what he said."  
"He did. What Dan said is the way he really feels. I cast a truth spell this morning. I should have realized it sooner. He has never trusted me.  
I'm so sorry. I should have frozen him. The thought of you getting hurt tears me apart. That's what I was crying about. You have always understood me better than anyone else ever could. You saved my life.  
How could I have not seen it sooner. I know I've hurt you. But did you really mean what you said?" Piper said looking deep into his eyes. Leo answered by sitting up and giving her a kiss that would have made her fall over if she had not been sitting down.  
  
  
That night when Prue and Phoebe came in, the house was quiet. Prue had checked her messages on her cell phone an hour before. There had been one from Piper saying that she and Phoebe should come home as soon as possible, that there had been a problem that morning.  
She and Phoebe came in the front door. "It's pretty quiet in here Prue. Do you think something happened," Phoebe asked.  
"I don't think so. The lights are on, and the I smell something cooking in the kitchen," Prue said confidently. They walked into the kitchen to find Piper and were surprised to find she standing in the middle of the kitchen with her arms wrapped around the neck of a guy, locked in passionate kiss.  
"Hi Piper were home. I need to talk to you privately. You can see Dan later tonight," Phoebe said.  
"Oh hey guys," Piper said as if realizing that there were other people in the room for the first time. Phoebe and Prue were quite surprised to find out the guy Piper had been kissing was Leo, not Dan. "I'm glad you're here."  
"When did this happen," Phoebe asked.  
"Well this morning a man named Nathaniel who said he worked for a Demon named Zarok blinked in to deliver a message from his master. Turn over your powers or innocents would start dying. The same threat all the demons use. I tried to freeze Nathaniel but he wouldn't freeze.   
He laughed and said that as long as he was wearing his talisman witches powers would work against him. I tried to take it from him and he knocked me out. Leo and I looked in the book of shadows but couldn't find anything. We both agreed that we probably just missed the spell and that you would be able to find it Phoebe. And here is a sketch of the amulet Nathaniel was wearing," Piper said holding up a drawing that had been on the table.  
"That's great Piper. But I was referring to you and Leo. When did you get back together, and what about Dan," Phoebe said.  
"This morning I cast a truth spell to help me decide between them. Dan came over and saw me laying on the couch asleep with my head on Leo's lap. He was just helping me after Nathaniel knocked me out.  
I told him about our being witches and he started shouting about how he always knew that I was seeing Leo behind his back, and how he was right never to trust me. Leo stood up and told him that he was wrong. Dan punched him," Piper said getting a slightly hurt look in her eyes.  
"Oh sweetie I'm sorry. That must have been hard," Prue said.  
"It's ok. I realized that the only man I have ever been in love with was Leo. And that seeing Dan never would have worked out. I want a man who trusts me, and that I can tell my secrets to," Piper said putting her arm around Leo's waist and looking up at his face for a minute.  
"I'm really happy for you two," Prue said. Piper and Leo smiled.   
"What's that smell?" Phoebe asked. Piper turned around and raced over to the stove. She opened the oven and smoke poured out. She grabbed two oven mitts and pulled out a blacked smoking dish out of the oven.   
"Well there goes my shepherds pie," Piper said placing the dish in the sink and turning on the water.  
"It's ok Piper. It was an accident," Leo said. "We can order Chinese."  
"I can't cook with you around Leo. I get too distracted," she said with a laugh. "We should start looking in the Book of Shadows. If you and Prue head up and start looking. Leo and I will order dinner," Piper said looking over at Phoebe and Prue.  
"Ok. But if your not up in ten minutes I'm coming down to get both of you," Phoebe said. Prue and Phoebe walked upstairs to the attic to start looking.  
"Leo can you read me the number off the fridge?" Piper asked picking up the phone.  
"Of course," Leo said walking over to the fridge. "It's 571-3579."  
Piper dialed the number and ordered dinner. "It'll be here in twenty minutes," she said. "We should go up and help Phoebe and Prue," Leo agreed so they walked up the stairs and to the attic.  
  
  
  
  
About fifteen minutes later they were all in the attic searching. Piper and Leo were reading one of Phoebe's books on witchcraft, and Prue was helping Phoebe look through the Book of Shadows.  
"You know the food will be here any minute now. I'd better go downstairs to meet the delivery man," Piper said staring to stand up.  
"It's ok sweetie. Don't get up I'll go," Leo said standing up and kissing her forehead.  
"Leo that's ok you don't have to," she said.  
"Really I don't mind," he said.  
"That's it. You're killing me with cuteness. Leo you go downstairs and wait for the delivery man. Piper you keep looking," Phoebe finally broke in. Leo headed downstairs and Piper continued to look.   
A few minutes later Leo came back up carrying boxes of Chinese food and paper plates and silverware. After they had gotten their food they all started to read again. Piper and Leo reading Phoebe's witchcraft book on the couch. And Prue and Phoebe reading the Book of Shadows  
"I think I found it," Phoebe said. "Zarok, a demon of the astral plane. He recruits humans to do his work. They carry out his work on this plane so he can remain invulnerable. In exchange for there help Zarok gives them talismans that protects them and give them eternal life and powers," Phoebe read.  
"That's great at least we know who we're up against. But how do we defeat him?" Piper asked.  
"We have to defeat Nathaniel first. If we defeat him Zarok will create an opening between the planes to retrieve the talisman. And when he does we cast this spell and vanquish him," Phoebe said pointing to a spell.  
Demon from the astral plane,  
who came to destroy good and truth.  
We the Charmed Ones,  
protectors of the innocent,  
banish you from our world,  
till the end of time.  
  
  
"Ok that makes sense. But how do we defeat Nathaniel. As long as he wears his talisman our powers don't work on him," Prue said.  
"And he can move with lightning speed. When I rushed him he knocked me out before I could even see him move," Piper said wincing.  
"Your right. What can we do?" Phoebe said. No one had an answer so they lapsed into an uncomfortable silence.  
"I've got it. Nathaniel said he would contact us with the specifics of Zarok's demands. What if when he came we distracted him and Prue astral projected behind him and took the talisman. Then Zarok would come to retrieve it and you could vanquish him," Leo said.  
"That's brilliant Leo," Piper said giving him a kiss. "I'm positive it will work. What do you think?" she said turning to Phoebe and Prue.  
"I agree with you," Prue said.  
"Me to. When did Nathaniel say he would contact us?" Phoebe said.  
"Some time soon," Leo said. "We should be alert at all times."  
"Sounds good. Phoebe you copy the spell and then we can go down stairs and watch TV. We don't' want to appear to know how to defeat him," Piper said.  
Phoebe copied the spell and then they all walked to the living room and sat down. Phoebe flipped on the TV to a news program and Prue started to read the paper. Piper and Leo just sat right next to each other and talked.  
  
  
They sat in this manner for about two hours. "I'm beginning to think he's not going to come tonight," Phoebe said. "It's already eleven fifteen."  
Just as she said this Nathaniel blinked in. "Hello. I assume your sister told you who I am, and why I'm here," he said.  
"She did. We realized we have no choice. Piper was stupid to try and challenge you. You are obviously to powerful to fight," Phoebe said giving an icy look to Piper.  
"I'm glad you figured it out. Maybe my master will spare you," Nathaniel said looking pleased. "Here that witch even your sister knows it's futile to fight me."  
"I still think that we can fight you. I know Leo agrees with me," Piper said turning to Leo.  
"Yah right Piper. I agree with Phoebe. How could you think you could challenge him. He is way to powerful. I pity you, and your pathetic belief in your powers," Leo said with a look of contempt.   
Piper started to cry. "I though you loved me," she said.  
"I like you but I want to live. Emotions mean nothing if your dead," Leo said coldly.  
Nathaniel was so busy watching this scene he didn't notice that Prue had become extremely still. He turned to her. "What do you think witch?" he asked.  
  
  
  
  
"I think you under estimated us," a voice behind him said. It was Prue. She pulled the talisman out of his pocket and was about to shout to Piper to freeze him when a cloud of smoke surrounded him. He started to scream as he turned to dust and disappeared.  
"Ok what the heck was that," Piper said standing up and pointing to the spot where just a moment Nathaniel had stood.  
"I think I can explain," Leo said standing up. "The talisman gave him eternal life. I think he had lived longer than his normal life span, and when Prue took the talisman the effects of time took over and destroyed him."  
Just as he said this the air in the middle of the room started to shimmer and move. "That has to be Zarok," Prue said. She had just gotten back in her body.  
"Quick we have to get ready," Phoebe said. They all came to the center of the room just in front of the disturbance. Phoebe pulled the spell out of her pocket and they memorized it.  
It took a minute for the portal between the two planes to open. When it did there was Zarok. He was floating in the air looking into the room.  
Piper, Prue, and Phoebe linked hands and cast the spell:  
Demon from the astral plane,  
who came to destroy good and truth.  
We the Charmed Ones,  
protectors of the innocent,  
banish you from our world,  
till the end of time.  
  
  
As they finished the last line the portal started to close they heard Zarok say "Curse you witches. You have not heard the last of..." before he could finish the portal closed all the way.  
"We won," they shouted jumping up and down.  
"I'm glad we won. But you were a little to convincing with your distraction," Piper said sounding a little hurt.  
"Sweetie I was just trying to distract him. I'm really sorry if I hurt you," Phoebe said softly.  
"I accept your apology. What about you Leo," Piper said turning to him.  
"Piper I never meant to hurt to hurt you either. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean what I said," Leo said standing up and walking over to her.  
"Are you sure? You sounded pretty sure of what you said," Piper said. His answer was to wrap his arms around her and give her a passionate kiss.  
When they finally pulled apart a few minutes later he asked "Now do you believe me?" All Piper could do was nod. She sat down and a minute later managed to reply. "Yes."  
Prue and Phoebe watched their sister struggle to answer. They started to laugh. "This is one of the first times I've ever seen Piper at a complete loss for words," Prue said.  
"Hey if I had just been kissed like that I probably couldn't stand for a week much less talk," Phoebe said.  
Piper turned bright red. "Oh you're still here. I thought you had left?" she said looking embarrassed.  
"Yep that must have been some kiss," Phoebe said before they all cracked up. We leave the Halliwells in the living room laughing and talking to each other.  
  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
